Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon
by Author Pen Name
Summary: Crazy things happens in the Jasmine Dragon Tea Shop. Feudal wars of tea, Zuko turning a new leaf, Jin vs. Katara? Zuko becomes horribly disfigured! Nah Just lying about the last one...  zukoxjin aangxkatara sokkaxharem
1. Chapter 1

First Avatar fanfic

Don't own any characters. Blah Blah

* * *

"So you wish to work with us?" Iroh or Mushi to the Earth Kingdom questioned with hesitation. 

"Yes please...I...uhh... always wished to serve tea to the people," Jin said half answering the question.

Iroh saw in her eyes that she was eyeing her nephew. Ever since Zuko went with a date with Jin, Zuko had somewhat of a sunny expression in his cold plastered face. He also need more employees since his business, "Jasmine Dragon"has expanded and is the latest hotspot for civilians and tourist.

"Well I guess we can have another waitress in our business and the fact we need a ladies touch..."

"So you mean?..." Jin face was full of anticipation.

"Your are now part of the Jasmine Dragon family Jin." He announced with a jolly smile in his face.

"Thank you so much! Im going to tell Li!" She quickly ran to him.

"Ahh to be young again..."

* * *

"What!" Zuko said with disbelief. 

"Yes next thing tomorrow I am going to be working with you Li! Isn't that great." She said.

"Why?" Still phased.

"Because I want to know what's so complicated that we can't see each other." She said recalling their first date together.

If it wasn't bad enough for him and his uncle being fire nation living in Ba Sing Se , know Jin might be mixed into their affairs. Zuko thought what was his uncle thinking.

"Well Li I better be going now...tomorrow im working a full shift!" She said giggling before she left off.

Zuko quickly turned his head to his uncle and glared an evil glare... a glare so evil it would Admiral Zhao come back from the grave just to scream like a girl...and die again. Iroh full aware of Zuko's presence was uneffective by his preemptive attack because ...well he is Iroh.

"Uncle! Why did you hire Jin, she can find out we're fire nation!" Zuko exaggerated as he pulled his uncle to the kitchen.

"Now now Prince Zuko i reassure you that Jin will not find out that we are fire nation. And anyways wouldn't it be more fun that we have a female companion, I mean she is head over heels for you..."

"Uncle!" Zuko slightly blushed but, unnoticed to the naked eye. "I mean the way we boil tea would make her suspicious that we're fire nation." He said grabbing a kettle with water and boiling it in the inside with his fire bending.

"We can always boil it the conventional way."

"Nephew you should stop worrying I'm trying to give you a normal life so we won't be burdened by our past can't you just accept my decision and be happy about it?"

"...Fine." Zuko said before leaving to serve more tea. Tomorrow would be first of many very long days ahead.

* * *

"How may I help you today sir?" Jin said cheerfully as it was here first day here and she seemed to be fitting well.

"Unfortunately, Zuko noticed that Jin also brought about a new type of customers, hormone driven teenage boys who are especially eyeing on their new worker.

"Hey good looking," One boy asked as he casually strolled by to Jin's side.

"Why don't you take a lunch break and hang with me." Whispered to her ear,

"Im sorry but, I'm working right now and my heart belongs to another I'm sorry" She said before walking away.

" You little cow no one say no to m-"

"She said back-off punk," Zuko intercepted before real trouble brew, "I kindly ask you too leave before I call the authority (and by authority he meant his left fist, Law and his right fist, Justice)."

"Humph, my father is a powerful noble! I'll make sure this place is closed down mark my word."

Leaving with his posse who didn't do nothing to defend him.

"Sigh...you ok?"Zuko said.

"Thanks Li" winked Jin creating Zuko to blush before getting another order of tea.

* * *

Hours passed and no more accidents happened before but, their were the occasional few who would ask Jin out only to be rejected but, this time they walk away without looking like a jerk. 

"I see you are getting used to the environment." Iroh said mysteriously appeared into the kitchen as Zuko was preparing tea for the next order.

"Wah! Uncle don't sneak up behind me, it makes me feel nostalgic remembering how Azula likes to play 'assassinate the prince'."

"Well we're almost time to be closing why don't you and Jin leave early today." He said grabbing Zuko's last order.

Outside Jin and Zuko where standing outside the Jasmine Dragon since of an quick call made by Iroh asking for an early leave. There was only an akward silence.

"Well bye L-"

"Would you like me to walk you home?" He shyly asked.

Jin hearing those words made her overjoyed. "Why yes Sir Li you may escort me to my house," She proudly said raising her arm for him.

"Don't get me wrong, I just believe that guy from earlier might be around here and you might end up in trouble again." locking his arm with hers and quickly walked. Inside the shop two people were watching.

"Finally they moved." Said an aged customer. " You're nephew is pretty stubborn isn't he."

"Yes he is," Said Iroh or Mushi, " but, at least he is warming up to her." Both we're watching from the door as old men just love sitting down and watching people pass by.

"..."

"..."

"You know I win this bet" Said the customer

"Yeah yeah the tea is free."

* * *

Yesh I'm a Zukjin fan sorry to those Zutara fans (not there is anything to be sorry about). If anyone want to spew some idea's I would happily accept. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the loser.

Well summer is is almost to an end but, I won't fault! This story shall continue! Till I get bored of it...

Please give me your thoughts about it and enjoy what's left of your summer.

* * *

It was early in the afternoon and Zuko and Jin arrived back from the supply store to restock on herbs and leaves, key ingredients to their tea. 

"Uncle what is the meaning of this?" Zuko pondered as the first thing he saw was a merchant cart inside the store.

Uncle was brewing tea by a portable stove on his new toy. Zuko was staring at the cart menacingly as Jin served Zuko some tea.

"You two must be wondering why I have a cart inside the store," Iroh said.

"The hell I do Uncle."

"Well tomorrow is the annual Fire Works Festival and it's holding many entertainments like the ceremonial Avatar play and grand theme fireworks." Iroh smiled. "I want to take this holiday as an advantage and sell our tea to those thirsty pedestrians and make great money."

"Well sorry Mr. Mushi but, I am going to the festival with my friends." Declined Jin.

"Im off tomorrow also." Zuko said.

Iroh stared at his two only employees, betrayed in such a manner too only broke his frail heart...sorta. He was more disappointed at Jin and angry at Zuko. "Li, my favorite nephew, don't you want to help your old fragile uncle to push this heavy cart?"

"No." He said bluntly.

"Humph, such a wonderful nephew you are." He snorted. "I'll simply find other help instead."

The day passed Jin and Zuko worked their hours for tomorrow was their day off. Iroh had mysteriously vanished only to return with a companion.

"Jin, Nephew I want you to meet Sado our newest empolyee." He said patting Sado's back. "Sado the one to the left is our favorite waitress Jin, and the one in the right is our emotionaly unbalanced waiter Li."

"Thanks for the introduction." Zuko sneered.

Sado was in raggy clothing and his hair seemed like it never met a comb. He was 17 but, the dirt in his face made him look 30.

"Uncle we're did you get him? The slums. " Zuko said.

"My mother said I can't go back inside the house unless I get a job." Sado spoke with a dry tone.

Jin gave Sado some tea to help with his soar throat.

"It doesnt matter where I got him, all it matters is that I have someone to help me sell tea during the festival ." Iroh said defending Sado

"What, During the festival?" Sado said in surprise. "I finally had the nerve to ask my next door neighbor out to the festical, I can't come with you tomorrow Mr. Mushi sir."

"Think about it Sado, you finally have a job you can go in countless dates with other girls." Iroh trying to save his last resort.

"Well I guess so... my next door neighbor isn't exactly the nicest person." He thought deeply. "Hey after the festival can I go out with you?" Sado said pointing to Jin.

"Nope sorry she's already fallen for my nephew." Iroh said.

"It's true." Jin said blushing.

"Oh that's too bad but, lucky you Li." Sado patting Zuko's back while his face was beet red with embarassment and anger.

"Im right here you."

Hours passed by with new help. The sun descend and moon slowly rose leaving Zuko and Jin's shift to an end

"Hey Li." Jin said leaving the store with Zuko.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me and my friends to the festival?"She said smiling blushing a tad bit. "I my friends would really want to meet you."

"Uh...sure." He said exchanging smiles to each other and blushes. Then Jin left to the darkness of the streets. Zuko was slightly relieved that all the years he faced and endure, this was the first thing he was being so... social.

* * *

The same night other people were enjoying their time in Ba Sing Se but, only realized a horrible realization.

"WE DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY!" Katara cried. "I don't believe it we had more then 3 weeks of money in our saving bag and it's all gone."

"Don't look at me." Said Sokka hiding his new ceremonial dagger behind him.

"I didn't spend all the money." Lied Aang as he shoved the platypus bear wig on his back pocket

"Well I didn't spend any money at all." Toph said.

"So what do you call those metal knuckles on the table hmm?" She said pointed out.

"Oh those...well to tell you the truth I though you wouldn't find them." She said smiling.

Katara gave out the evil eye on everybody except for Toph for she is sadly blind and cannot coward in fear like the other two. Momo then came out of Katara's bag that was lying on top of the table wearing some fashionable earrings.

"Hey! You are yelling at us but, you've been leeching on the savings as well!" Sokka persecuted Katara.

"No I didn't, those earrings are were a gift from...this cute boy I met." She said nervously. "He was so captivated by my beauty he gave me this earring."

Sokka, Aang, and Toph looked at each other and laughed.

"Hey that's the truth."

"No it isn't I can tell if your lying." Toph pointed out.

Sokka then popped an idea. He then whispered to Toph's ears giggling on a few parts making Katara uneasy. "Hey Katara were you the one that ate all of the roasted turkey yesterday?"

"N-no Appa ate all of it."

Sokka looked at Toph and she gave a false sign. "Aha! I knew you ate all of it."

"Shut up Sokka, you broke the Toph's champion belt and said Zuko stole it to hide it from her." Katara spew back.

Toph glared at Sokka menacingly. She then proceeded to softly punched on the shoulder and by softly she threw him across the whole house like a pebble. Sokka luckily survived except, he was badly injured.

"So what are we going to do for money?" Aang said going back to subject.

"What about a job?" Toph said with a flier on her hand. "They wanted someone to play as the Avatar and other odd jobs for the public theater."

"Oh, I can be the Avatar!" Said Aang , "Because I'm the Avatar!"

_No duh,_ were Toph and Katara's thoughts. Sadly Sokka's brain couldn't process a single though for the moment for he may have a temporary brain failure, but the others don't mind since he has like plot armor on him and all.

"Hey Toph how do you know what was in the flier?" Aang said.

"While you guys were blowing all the money, I stayed at the house when someone was going door to door looking for help tomorrow."

"Oh I see...hey Sokka ain't up yet."

"Let that little girl walk it off."

"Ok so tomorrow all of us will try and get jobs right?" Katara said.

"Right."

"Whatever.

"Muwafauuuuuuuuuh" Sokka regaining conscious.

"Ewww ...Sokka is drooling."


End file.
